


Kadaj

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix





	Kadaj

  
  
    Jego smukłe plecy wyraźnie rysowały się pod ciasnym, czarnym kombinezonem. Kiedy podniósł ręce do góry, by odłożyć na górną szafkę niewielki pakunek, do którego nie miałam możliwości wglądu, ujrzałam, jak mięśnie mu się napinają. Nie musiałam widzieć jego twarzy, by wiedzieć, że się uśmiechnął. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że chłonę wzrokiem każdy jego, nawet najmniejszy, ruch.  
-    Jak dziś spędziłaś dzień?- zagadnął, kocim ruchem podchodząc do okna i wyglądając przez nie. Jego srebrzyste włosy poruszyły się szybko, na krótki moment zasłaniając delikatną skórę jego przystojnej twarzy.  
-    Zajmowałam się rachunkami – mruknęłam w odpowiedzi.- Odbierałam telefony. Loz dzwonił. Wygląda na to, że znalazł kilku ochotników.  
-    Świetnie.- Skinął lekko głową.- Niedługo będziemy mogli wcielić w życie nasz plan.- Nagle spojrzał na mnie, jakby wpadł na jakiś błyskotliwy pomysł.- Mam ochotę napić się czegoś. Co powiesz na szampana?  
-    Nie mamy jeszcze dla czego świętować – zauważyłam.  
-    Ależ, moja droga...- Kadaj uśmiechnął się do mnie w połowie delikatnie, w połowie lubieżnie.- To zalążek zwycięstwa. Poza tym, nie potrzebuję okazji, by się z tobą napić, nie sądzisz?  
-    Oczywiście.- Skinęłam głową.  
Patrzyłam, jak z gracją podchodzi do szafki i wyciąga z niej butelkę szampana i dwa   
smukłe kieliszki na wysokich nóżkach. Wszystko to położył na stoliku, przy którym siedziałam dość sztywno, a następnie, stanąwszy przy mnie i przyglądając mi się z lekkim uśmiechem, otworzył butelkę, by rozlać musujący napój do szklanych naczyń.   
Podły drań. Dobrze wiedział, jak bardzo mnie pociąga i w jaki sposób moje ciało reaguje   
na jego bliskość. Doskonale bawił się moim kosztem, czerpiąc jak najwięcej przyjemności i satysfakcji z tego faktu.  
Miałam nadzieję, że kiedyś się doigra. Że kiedyś to on będzie mnie ubóstwiał i straci dla   
mnie głowę. A ja będę uśmiechać się do niego i wodzić go za nos, jednocześnie biorąc wszystko, czego pragnę.  
Podał mi kieliszek, swój także podniósł. Usiadł na krawędzi stołu, jego czarna peleryna,   
wykonana z wysokiej jakości skóry, zafalowała lekko, wydając z siebie charakterystyczny dźwięk.  
Stuknęliśmy delikatnie kieliszkami i w tym samym czasie upiliśmy po niewielkim łyku.   
Kadaj uniósł dłoń i przyjrzał się krystalicznie czystemu naczyniu. Podpierając się drugą dłonią o stół, skrzyżował nogi w kostkach i zamachał nimi lekko.  
-    Widziałem się dzisiaj z Nii-sanem – powiedział i spojrzał na mnie z ukosa.- Przelotnie, ale zawsze.   
-    Którego brata masz na myśli?- zapytałam, biorąc kolejny łyk musującego napoju, który pozostawiał w moim gardle zabawne uczucie pękających bąbelków.   
-    Claude’a – odparł, jakby to było dość oczywiste.- Pomachałem mu, ale mnie zignorował.- Wzruszył ramionami.- Chyba nie przepada za swoją rodziną.  
Za starą rodziną – pomyślałam, przywołując w wyobraźni jego przyjaciółkę Tifę, oraz   
dwójkę dzieci, które przygarnął: chłopca o imieniu Denzel, i dziewczynkę, Marlene. Choć nie byli parą, razem opiekowali się i wychowywali dwójkę młodych.  
Zastanawiałam się czasem, czy kiedyś i ja będę miała dzieci.  
Póki co, po części miałam Loza...  
-    Nie cieszysz się, że wróciłem dziś wcześniej?- zapytał Kadaj, patrząc na mnie zza kurtyny włosów. Zapatrzyłam się w jego prawe oko: w kolorze morskiego błękitu, z czarną pionową źrenicą, której zielona otoczka nadawała demonicznego wyglądu.  
Tak piękne i niebezpieczne jednocześnie...  
-    Oczywiście, że się cieszę – powiedziałam z cichym westchnieniem, spuszczając wzrok. Byłam już zmęczona jego grą. Nigdy długo nie wytrzymywałam. Przeklinałam się za moją uległość, ale z drugiej strony po części cieszył mnie fakt, że Kadaj to lubi.  
-    Nie wyglądasz na taką – mruknął.  
Nie widziałam już jego twarzy, jedynie dłoń opierającą się o stół. Odłożył kieliszek obok   
niej – był już pusty – a potem położył ją delikatnie na moim policzku i odgarnął mi włosy, jednocześnie unosząc moją twarz ku górze.  
-    Nie lubię, kiedy na mnie nie patrzysz – powiedział, patrząc mi prosto w oczy i kręcąc delikatnie głową, jakby chciał do pewnego stopnia zobrazować swoje słowa. Jego twarz była niebezpiecznie blisko mojej. Kąciki ust były tylko odrobinę uniesione. Poczułam, że kciukiem dotyka mojej dolnej wargi, a potem opuszcza na nią wzrok, jakby zastanawiając się, czy zasługuję na to, by ktoś tak boski jak on, pocałował mnie.  
Na szczęście długo się nad tym nie rozwodził. Przymknęłam oczy, czując zawstydzenie,   
kiedy jego usta dotknęły moich. Droczył się, jak zawsze, zaczynając ledwie od muśnięcia, by potem przycisnąć je nieco mocniej. Nie zamykał oczy, by obserwować moje reakcje; niczym naukowiec obserwujący swój obiekt badawczy. Pozwalałam mu na to, po części dlatego, by go nie zdenerwować: po części, by nie psuć tej szczególnej atmosfery, która w takich momentach zawsze nam towarzyszyła.  
Kadaj wysunął język i przesunął jego koniuszkiem po mojej wardze, patrząc na mnie z   
wyższością. Kolejna jego ulubiona gierka. Wiedziałam, do czego zmierzał: odsunął się ode mnie, i, wciąż patrząc na mnie, tym razem z wręcz drwiącym uśmieszkiem, zeskoczył ze stołu i ruszył tyłem do drzwi sypialni. Kiedy do nich dotarł, odwrócił się do mnie plecami, otworzył drzwi i zerknął na mnie przez ramię.   
-    Hm – uśmiechnął się niemal zwycięsko, unosząc lekko głowę, po czym wszedł do środka, pozostawiając otwarte w geście zaproszenia drzwi.  
Wypiłam szybko resztę szampana, czując, że zaschło mi w gardle. Odstawiłam kieliszek   
delikatnie drżącą ręką, a następnie wstałam i, poprawiwszy swoją sukienkę, udałam się do sypialni.  
Kadaj stał już przy łóżku i zdejmował z siebie powoli kombinezon: zaczynając od   
naramienników, potem od górnej części i płaszcza, kończąc na dolnych partiach. Usiadł na brzegu łóżka i rzucił mi krótkie spojrzenie.  
Podeszłam do niego powoli, czując, że obserwuje mnie zza zasłony srebrzystych włosów. Nic nie mogło umknąć jego oczom. Stanęłam przed nim, a on podniósł się: był ode mnie   
wyższy o głowę. Nachylił się delikatnie, krzywiąc w bok głowę i pocałował mnie, tym razem normalnie. Zamknęłam oczy, kładąc dłonie na jego klatce piersiowej. Pod palcami wyczuwałam jego nabrzmiewające sutki: jedyna reakcja, której nie mógł przede mną ukryć. Nawet zwykłe pocałunki tak na niego działały. Byłam z tego powodu bardzo zadowolona.  
Przesunęłam powoli dłońmi po jego umięśnionym brzuchu, nie przerywając   
pogłębiających się pocałunków. Sięgnęłam do jego rosnącej erekcji i przesunęłam wzdłuż niej dłonią.  
-    Hora, hora – wymruczał Kadaj, uśmiechając się lekko.- Spieszysz się gdzieś?  
Przygryzłam lekko wargę, czując rumieńce na policzkach. Ile jeszcze razy ma zamiar   
zatrzymać moje serce tym uśmiechem...?  
Objął mnie w pasie, sięgając dłońmi do zamka sukienki. Rozpiął go powolnym ruchem, a   
kiedy suknia opadła na ziemię, zajął się również i pozostałą bielizną. Obróciliśmy się o 180 stopni i Kadaj pchnął mnie delikatnie na łóżko. Klęknął przede mną i, wciąż nie spuszczając ze mnie wzroku, rozchylił moje nogi.  
Sapnęłam głośno, zanim jeszcze poczułam jego oddech na wrażliwej skórze. Opadłam na   
łóżko, czując, jak przyspiesza mi nie tylko oddech, ale i tętno. Przygryzłam mocno wargę, kiedy język Kadaja zaczął przesuwać się po czułych okolicach. Palce zacisnęłam na pościeli, powstrzymując odruch złączenia nóg.  
Ciepły, wilgotny i wprawiony – takimi słowami mogłabym określić jego język. Choć tyle   
czasu byłam przy boku Kadaja, wciąż nie mogłam przyzwyczaić się do jego obłędnych technik poruszania nim. Zresztą, nie tylko nim...  
Zaczęłam jęczeć przy co drugim oddechu. Kadaj nie miał zamiaru sprawić, bym tak   
szybko doszła: to była ledwie gra wstępna, ale właśnie przy takiej często kończyłam mając na koncie minimum jeden orgazm.   
Bałam się unieść głowę, by na niego spojrzeć. Jestem pewna, że mnie obserwował,   
czekając tylko, aż to zrobię i albo dojdę, albo zatracę się w jego oczach i znów zawładnie całą mną, będzie mógł robić, co tylko zapragnie.  
Nie mogłam stracić całkowitej kontroli. Nawet jeśli walka z samą sobą była trudniejsza   
niż walka z najgroźniejszymi bestiami tej planety.  
Kiedy Kadaj oderwał się ode mnie, odetchnęłam głośno, niemalże z ulgą. Patrzyłam, jak   
powoli wchodzi na łóżko, stając nade mną okrakiem, zakrada się niczym kot, płynnymi, pełnymi gracji ruchami. Obserwuje mnie uważnie, jakby czekał, kiedy krzyknę, kiedy spróbuję uciec.  
Jeszcze nigdy nie uciekłam...  
Ułożył się na mnie, całując mnie w usta. Czułam, że czubek jego członka nabija się na   
mnie delikatnie, jednak nie wchodzi głębiej. Znów te zabawy, znowu mnie drażni, kusi, bym sięgnęła po owoc zakazany.  
-    Nee...- wymruczał, całując mój dekolt.- Jak bardzo sprawia ci przyjemność mój dotyk?  
Nie odpowiedziałam, wsunęłam jedynie palce w jego gładkie włosy, rozkoszując się   
miękkością jego warg na moim ciele.  
-    Jak długo potrafisz wytrzymać?- pytał między pocałunkami.- Jak bardzo pragniesz, bym posunął się dalej? Jak bardzo pragniesz mieć mnie w sobie? Powiedz mi...powiedz mi wszystko, kochanie.  
Nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi. Jego słowa miały służyć jedynie temu, bym zareagowała w   
odpowiedni sposób: to było kuszenie, perfekcyjne uwodzenie, tak bardzo w jego stylu. Całując moje piersi i przygryzając lekko sutki, zaczął powoli wsuwać się we mnie, centymetr po centymetrze. Jęknęłam głośno, zaciskając palce na jego włosach. Czułam, że wypełnia mnie całą, jakby był elementem mojego własnego ciała, mojej duszy, który odłączał się ode mnie bez mojej woli. Nie chciałam, by się odsuwał, nie chciałam, by odchodził: pragnęłam go z całych sił i z całego serca, pragnęłam, by został przy mnie już na zawsze.  
Kiedy zaczął się poruszać, przestałam myśleć o czymkolwiek, po prostu łącząc się z nim.   
Kadaj uniósł się lekko i patrzył teraz na mnie z góry. Uśmiech na jego twarzy zniknął,   
zostawiając jedynie wyraz zadowolenia i przyjemności. Oddawał się jej całkowicie, poświęcał całego siebie tym wyjątkowym chwilom...i mnie.  
-    Przyjemnie ci?- zapytał cicho, pożerając mnie wzrokiem.- Pragniesz więcej? Chcesz mocniej? A może szybciej? Albo...może chciałabyś przejąć inicjatywę?- Roześmiał się.- O nie, na to ci nie pozwolę. Nie dziś – dodał, kręcąc głową i przyspieszając ruchy biodrami.  
Jęczałam pod nim i wiłam się, czując, jakby leżała na posłaniu z ognia, którego języki   
otaczały całe moje ciało, bijąc je niczym niewidoczne baty, a to tylko potęgowało przyjemność, którą odczuwałam.   
Chciałam już dojść...i jednocześnie pragnęłam, by ta chwila nigdy się nie skończyła.  
Kadaj pochylił się nade mną, chwytając moje lewe udo i unosząc je delikatnie. Znów   
przyspieszył, jego ruchy były teraz mocniejsze, gwałtowniejsze. Również i on był na skraju; chyba bardzo mu tego brakowało.  
Napierał na moją nogę coraz mocniej, ale nie zwracałam na to uwagi. Nawet, jeśli bolało,   
przyjemność tłumiła wszystko inne.   
-    Oh, tak...doskonale – jęczał cicho, przymykając oczy, czego bardzo żałowałam. Lubiłam dochodzić, kiedy patrzeliśmy na siebie nawzajem.  
Nigdy nie kochaliśmy się z zabezpieczeniami, nigdy też Kadaj nie wyjmował ze mnie   
członka przed wytryskiem. Dlatego i tym razem poczułam ciepłą, płynną substancję, która zaczęła mnie wypełniać. Oboje z Kadajem doszliśmy, jęcząc i dysząc ciężko. Poczułam, że obejmuje mnie i przytula do siebie. Ukryłam twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi, by móc się uśmiechnąć bez żadnych konsekwencji.  
Leżeliśmy tak w objęciach przez dłuższy czas, milcząc i dochodząc do siebie, kiedy   
usłyszeliśmy głośne pukanie do drzwi.  
Westchnęłam cicho, dobrze wiedząc, kto przyszedł.  
-    Nie zwracaj na niego uwagi, niech puka – powiedział Kadaj, a ja wyczułam, że się uśmiecha.   
-    Potem znów będzie płakał, że go ignorujemy – westchnęłam.  
-    Masz za miękkie serce, jeśli chodzi o Loza.  
-    Ktoś musi mieć.  
-    Hmhm. To prawda.- Kadaj pogłaskał mnie delikatnie po włosach i pocałował lekko w czoło.- Jeśli masz siły, idź otworzyć. Ja się nie ruszam.   
Uśmiechnęłam się ponownie, zamykając oczy.  
Nic się nie stanie, jeśli raz na jakiś czas zignoruję resztę świata.  
  
  



End file.
